


Daniel James Howell.

by itsperpon



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsperpon/pseuds/itsperpon
Summary: phil is a serial killer who falls in love with one boy who changes his life completely, daniel james howell.





	1. Chapter 1

**1/1/2020-Daniel James Howell.**

  
today, i am going to meet my next vitcim. his name is daniel james howell. he is twenty-eight years old.  
we met in an online chat room.  
he has nice curly hair... **.**


	2. The Meeting.

**1/2/2020- The Meeting.**

  
i met dan.   
it was nice. he looked great.   
since he has such good looks, i will wait a while to kill him.


	3. The Second Meeting.

**1/4/2020- The Second Meeting.**

  
i met dan again.   
it was fun, i enjoyed spending time with dan today.   
but..  
even if it was fun, he must die. i must kill him.   
i  
must. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!! and thank you so much for all the support :')   
> (and by support i mean the one quest who left a kudo, thanks bud i love you)
> 
> also this fic took me one month to even write one word so please leave me love okay i   
> i dont know  
> i feel like im ranting and hiding in the notes im actually a pretty cool person who wont murder you even though all my fics are about murder


	4. My Birthday

**1/29/2020- My Birthday.**

tomorrow is my birthday.  
dan wants to buy me a gift,  
i told him not to.  
tomorrow.  
i am going to kill dan.  
killing dan is my birthday present, the only present i need.


	5. Disappointed.

**2/1/2020- Disappointed.**

i did not kill dan on my birthday.   
i am disappointed in myself.   
why can i not kill this _daniel james howell_?


	6. Valentine.

**2/14/2020- Valentines.**

dan is my valentine.   
i do not want to be his valentine, i do not like being his valentine...  
i just want him to be more comfortable with me,  
so when i kill him, it is more of a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading :')  
> i love you all xoxox but not in the creepy way. i love you in the way celebrities say they love their fans. <3


	7. Joke.

**3/24/2020- Joke.**

on april 1st, i WILL kill dan.   
dans life is a joke...  
so killing him on april 1st makes sense.


	8. Dan.

**4/2/2020-Dan.**

dan is dead.  
i killed dan.   
i still have dans dead body.   
his body is sitting in the corner of my room......  
i have no idea what i want to do with his body..........  
but  
i will do something to his body.   
i fell in love with dan and his dead body deserves to be tortured. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! sorry for not updating this fic for almost a month. i was going through writers block & i was deciding in what direction i wanted to go with this fic.   
> this fic is gonna get kinda weird (and disturbing) after this chapter!! but the chapters are gonna be longer & more detailed 8)   
> i love you <3   
> you are loved <3  
> i need you <3  
> you're worth the universe to me <3


	9. The End.

4/4/2020- The End.

  
i cut dans body into pieces.   
i grated his flesh like cheese.   
i chewed his eyeballs like bubblegum.   
i used his blood like butter.   
and i used his organs as meat.   
but now....  
i feel alone.   
i miss his curly hair and the shocked look on his face when i slit his throat.   
**_....._**  
i found my next victim, though.   
his name is _pj liguori_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i'm sorry for not updating this fic for months. i was so unmotivated that i completely disregarded this fic and everything else i was writing. i know that i said in the last chapter that the next chapter would be more "detailed and longer",,,,HAHHA. i know that this fic wasnt the best but lets just focus on the fact that it could be worse   
> as always,   
> i love you all <3  
> you mean everything to me <3  
> you are loved <3  
> youre valued <3   
> and happy pride month!! <3 love u very much mwah mwah 
> 
> thank you for reading!! means a lot to me even if you hated it i still love you

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!..  
> i honestly didn't want to post this so please don't leave me hate


End file.
